Lovesick
by NakanoHana
Summary: Short story written fro Valentine's Day 2011! 3 Roxas thought his Valentine's Day was going to be miserable. Well, Sora can fix that! Sometimes you have to suffer to get just a little bit of love. Rated for swearing and snuggling. AkuRoku, fluffy, enjoy


A short little story I wrote for Valentine's Day 2011. Two days late (^w^u) but still good, right? Just a cute little thing for my favorite pairing. Warning: tons of swearing and snuggling

And yes, I know, Valentine's Day was on a monday. AU :)

* * *

"SORA!" There was a hoarse, angry shout, followed by harsh coughing. The brunet winced slightly at the sound, suddenly fearing for his life if he got any closer. "GOD DAMN IT, SORA!"

When he bucked up the courage to face the music, Sora walked slowly up the stairs and down the hall to his brother's room, only pausing to knock on the door before he entered.

More coughing followed, but no more shouting, and he took that as a sign that it was safe to enter. Sora cracked the door open slowly, glancing in from behind the safety of the door in case his temper-mental brother decided to hurl something dangerous at his head. He could barely keep the growing smirk from his voice as he answered, "Yes?"

"YOU BASTARD! DON'T YOU 'YES' ME!" came the accusing growl from the far end of the room. It was dark inside, but Sora could still make out the sea of clothes littering the floor, old magazines carelessly tossed one way or the other about the room. He could also make out a very pissed-off blonde nestled up in heavy blankets all the way against the back wall.

"Whatever do you mean?" Sora asked, his voice dripping with false innocence. "I just came when I was called, like any good big brother."

"GOOD BIG BROTHER, MY ASS! YOU GOT ME-" Roxas paused before letting out a loud sneeze. "YOU GOT ME SICK, YOU BASTARD!"

The brunet put a hand on his chest, letting out a small mock gasp as he feigned hurt. "So mean! How could you accuse me of getting you sick?"

"Oh, I don't know... maybe the FUCKING WATER YOU DUMPED ON ME LAST NIGHT?" Roxas shrieked back, his voice cracking from the stress of use.

"Fine, you caught me." Sora said, as he casually strolled into the room and stood at the edge of the bed. He dared not come any closer; even sick, his brother had a mean punch. "I was sick of you bitching, okay?"

Roxas scowled. "SO THAT MADE IT OKAY TO GET ME SICK?"

"Well, you were already bitching about how today was gonna suck. I figured, what the hell? Why not make it even worse?" He grinned, about to assume his trademark pose with his hands resting behind his head, only to have to break formation as a pillow sailed right by his head at mock 3. Roxas did not seem very amused.

"You're a dick, Sora."

He grinned wider. "Oh, you noticed..." He had to dodge again as this time, he was dodging a bean-filled plushy of a paopu fruit. He remembered when their cousin Namine gave that to Roxas, back around their third birthday...

Too busy reminiscing, Sora yelped when something fairly hard hit the side of his head. He bent down, grumbling, to pick it up, and saw that it was a small textbook. For once, he shot his baby brother an angry look.

"Geez, Roxas! That could've killed me!"

The blonde smirked slightly, looking triumphant having broken Sora's good mood.

"You'd survive. I doubt I could hit anything important, even if my aim wasn't lousy..."

The brunet was tempted to chuck the book back at him. He was the best pitcher on their baseball team at school, so he was guaranteed not to miss. But he thought better of it. Just then, the door opened again, and both boys looked over to see their mother stumbling in, stepping clumsily over clothes and other things just thrown aimlessly on the ground.

"Roxas! Dear God, this room is a mess! I thought I told you-" She stopped, hearing her youngest son coughing as he laid back in bed. "Oh, sweetie! Are you sick?" she asked worriedly, forgetting her rant in mid progress. She was over by her son's bed in seconds, kneeling on the edge and feeling Roxas's forehead gently.

"Honey, how on earth did you get this fever?" Roxas shot a dark look over her shoulder at Sora, who grinned sheepishly, but he said nothing. And their mother didn't seem to notice; she was already mumbling to herself.

"Maybe I should stay home today..."

"Mom! I'm not five anymore!" Roxas protested weakly, pushing her hand away. "Besides, don't you have a conference today?"

The older blond paused, thinking. "Yes, but I could-"

"Mom, it's really alright. I'll take care of him," Sora chirped, ignoring the look he got from Roxas. "You can't afford to miss that meeting anyway..."

"Would you, Sora? That'd be great." Their mother looked relieved, not even bothering to ask why Roxas looked so annoyed. She knew her boys well enough to know they'd be fine, regardless of whatever Sora did. He wasn't completely irresponsible...still...

"Poor baby..." She leaned over Roxas and kissed his forehead. "Can I at least make you some soup before I go?"

The younger blonde nodded, closing his eyes tiredly as his head fell back against the pillow. Roxas was sure he was getting a headache from all of this. _Damn fever. Damn Sora. Damn this whole fucking day!_

Their mother left them an hour later, after leaving the soup out in case Roxas wanted more. Sora insisted everything would be fine, and ushered her out the door with a quick kiss and a cheerful smile. When he returned to the room, the blonde tried to throw something else at him, but thankfully missed. It really was lucky that Roxas hadn't inherited any coordination at all. Otherwise, his already flighty brain would be even more damaged….

As he nestled up in his blankets, grumbling and shivering against the chill, Roxas narrowed his eyes at his brother warily.

"So what...you got me sick so you could watch me?"

"Hell no!" the brunet shook his head, chuckling. "What makes you think I want to hang out with you? Today of all days?"

"You got me sick..." grumbled the now hidden form in the mound of blankets. Followed by more coughs...

"Oh, I won't leave you completely alone..." Sora quirked his eyebrows and donned a knowing smirk, and Roxas, who'd poked his head out from the depths at his insinuating tone, began to fear for his life. Whatever the brunet was planning, it had to be something bad...

"What are you going to do?"

"Don't you worry your pretty little head over that. Kick back, relax!" Sora chirped, pushing the subject aside as he moved to the bed and pushed his brother back down on the pillow firmly. "It's a day for you to chill!"

"IT'S SATURDAY, YOU DIPSHIT! YOU GOT ME SICK ON A SATURDAY!"

"I know that!" Sora protested, only slightly indignantly. "And I've got a hot date with Riku!"

Roxas gaped at him. "YOU'RE REALLY DITCHING ME? FUCK IT, SORA-"

"Shut up!" Sora slapped his forehead in frustration, rubbing his temples lightly. His brother could be such a pain sometimes. He took a small, white bottle from his pocket and popped out a small, round pill into his hand. He extended the hand to Roxas, all of his sanity struggling to keep him from just shoving it in the boy's mouth.

"Take one of these and just get some sleep, will you?"

Roxas's eyes narrowed further, and he groaned loudly before taking the pill from his brother and popping it in his mouth. He made a slight face at the dry swallowing, but slowly settled back down in bed again, turning on his side so he was facing away from Sora and letting his eyes slowly fall shut.

"You're an ass..."

The brunet smiled and patted his back softly, before he turned and walked back out the door.

"No more than you, bro..."

Once he was outside he shut the door, smirking. The pieces of his plan were falling right into place. He pumped his fist in the air and skipped off down the hall, taking out his phone to text Riku as he went to get his bike from the garage. Sure, Roxas hated him now, but he was going to love him later. Guaranteed...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was dark when he woke up again. The room smelled faintly musty, making him want to rush over and open the window before he gagged. But he couldn't bring himself to move at all. It just made him weary, feeling all the phantom aches his body was choosing to plague him with.

Roxas blinked his eyes groggily, staring up at the dark ceiling for a moment. The only light in the room was coming from under his window shade, in a small line of light that was growing on the floor. The blonde winced as he looked at it, groaning and rolling over until he was facing the dark side. Almost everything gave him a headache if he looked at it for too long.

Damn Sora. Damn him to the deepest pits of hell. Roxas began coming up with all sorts of horrible ways to get back at him. He swore that when he was through, Riku would probably have to go find himself a new boyfriend. Sora's leftovers would be so unrecognizable, they would have to do thousands of dna tests on the tiniest pieces left behind just to be sure it was actually him. He would-

Just then, Roxas perked up slightly. He thought he heard the downstairs door open. But….hadn't Sora said he was going somewhere?

"Sora?" Roxas called out weakly, his voice so hoarse and dry. He licked his lips for a moment, wishing he had remembered to ask Sora for a glass of water before he left. He could still taste that awful pill in his mouth. How long ago had that been?

The sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. The blonde felt his heart begin to race. He tried calling out again, but neither Sora nor his mother answered him. He was just about to try and get up, maybe look for something to fight back an attacker with, when the door to his room opened, revealing a confusing, but familiar sight.

"Axel?"

The redhead stood in his doorway, leaning on the frame and smirking slightly. In one hand was a heart-shaped box of chocolates; in the other, a big, red card with the word "Roxy" roughly scrawled on the back of the envelope. Axel then stepped into the room, moving slowly up toward the bed.

"Hey, babe. I heard you were sick, and came to cheer you up."

Roxas made a face, before burying it in the pillow. "Don't even come near me with those." He pointed to the chocolates. "Just the thought of food makes me want to blow chunks."

"Cool." Axel's tone was good-humored, as he walked over to the desk on the right side and dropped off the card and the chocolates there. He then turned and walked to the side of the bed, sitting down on the edge. "How ya feeling otherwise?"

"Awful," Roxas moaned, glaring up at the ceiling like he wanted to burn it down. "My jackass of a brother got me sick on Valentine's Day."

"That sucks. But hey, at least I'm here."

The blonde scoffed at his cocky grin, but he couldn't help but feel a small smile forming on his own face as well.

"At least. But hey, I thought you had work today. That was the whole reason we couldn't hang out…." It had bummed the boy out pretty badly, too. Even if it was just a Hallmark holiday, who made their workers work for ALL of Valentine's Day?

Apparently, Axel's boss did. So it genuinely surprised him to find his boyfriend here, at his house. The redhead smiled warmly, running a hand over Roxas's cheek and up through his hair softly.

"Sora told me you were sick. I couldn't just leave my boyfriend alone and sick, today of all days, so I got Demyx to cover for me."

Roxas frowned. "But won't you still get in trouble?"

"Probably, but I could care less," Axel said casually. "Screw em. I'd much rather be here anyways."

Roxas felt his heart swelling a little at that. Axel wasn't really what he would call the sweet type, but he knew that Roxas, despite all his embarrassment and whining, was secretly a romantic. Even if they were just little things, Roxas loved knowing that his boyfriend loved him, and spending time with him on Valentine's Day was something that he really wanted to do. And now he could, thanks to Sora.

The blonde smiled warmly, taking the hand that was slowly, soothingly running over his face and squeezing slightly. A small cough, however, reminded him of a little flaw in their plan.

'Wait…" he muttered between coughs, stopping Axel as he was about to lean in and feel his forehead. "I'm sick….You shouldn't get too close…"

Axel smiled hopelessly at him, shaking his head.

"Baby, if I wasn't prepared to get sick, I would've stayed at work." Then, with a playful smirk, he added, "How about I be your sexy doctor for the rest of the day?"

Roxas choked out a laugh at that, immediately grabbing at his ribcage, as he felt his heart practically burn with every spasm of laughter.

"I think I'd like a nurse more," he said jokingly, as he regained control at last. "You've got woman hips anyway."

Axel chuckled, pinching his cheek slightly. "Cute, kid, but flattery will get you _everywhere_…"

The two of them laughed about that some more, before Roxas finally became serious again. He put a hand on Axel's shoulder, looking at him firmly.

"But you're seriously okay with getting sick?"

Axel rolled his eyes as he stood up from the bed. "_Que sera sera._ If it happens, it happens. But first things first. Does the patient need anything?" He winked playful at Roxas, who chuckled. The boy rubbed his throat gingerly.

"I could use a glass of water."

The redhead chirped, "Coming right up!"

Axel got him the drink, which he gulped down gratefully. After that, the older boy climbed under the covers next to him, spooning his body against Roxas's and wrapping an arm around his waist firmly. The two laid there for a while, Roxas humming contently as Axel's hand roamed free, playing over his back and shoulders and even occasionally slipping around to pet his hair and face. He nuzzled the pillow and sighed heavily, feeling like he could doze off again at any minute. All this struggling he did to get comfortable. Now he knew that all he really needed was his own personal Axel….

The hand was now on his chin, and he whined slightly when it raised his face and turned it slightly to meet Axel's, warm lips meeting his own, though they felt cool by comparison.

Roxas tried to pull away. "Axel…don't…" he murmured around the lips. "You'll get sick…"

Axel ignored him, caressing his lips sweetly and even beginning to play with his tongue. When the redhead finally answered him, his voice was a low groan, eyelids already lazily drooping.

"You're burning up, Rox." He then returned to the kiss, ignoring the whines of protest from his lover.

"Axel…please stop…"

The older boy pulled back again and kissed up and down his neck, stopping to tease a little at the underside of his jaw.

"Why? Is it hurting you?" he asked, in between kisses. Roxas nodded slightly, leaning into that attention.

"It's hard to breathe…when you do that….And I don't want you to get like me. It feels like crap."

"Then we'll stop…" Axel returned to his face and kissed his forehead softly, then lowering loving green eyes to meet his hazy blue.

"You want to sleep?"

The blonde nodded again, sighing slightly as he felt warm hands turning him over, turning him to face Axel. He looked up into that warm gaze and felt so loved, so wanted, that even though he was sick and couldn't enjoy it properly, he was thanking Sora in his head for making it all possible. It was worth it to have Axel there, cuddling him, kissing his ear softly as he drifted off into a lazy doze.

"I love you…" The words were so quiet, and yet they spoke a world of meaning to him.

He fell asleep, his head tucked neatly under Axel's chin, but he was so content; warm and groggy, but hugged close against his slightly cooler boyfriend. Soon enough, Axel followed suit, and the dark, musty bedroom, cluttered with crap stacked up in mountains, echoed with the soft sounds of snoring and sleep.

Hands down, this would be Roxas's favorite Valentine's Day ever. Guaranteed.


End file.
